Stuck
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get stuck together, so what will they do for twelve hours.  No yaoi, just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck**

**This is just a short story I came up with, it's kind of funny and pointless. Please enjoy. **

Sonic and Shadow were walking through a long dark cave in search of a mystical relic. This would usually be Knuckle's job but today was hid day off. So, the two of them searched and after hours of walking through the cave Sonic was bored. He sighed and huffed every few minutes. Shadow was soon to grow irritated. Sonic huffed once more and, "Stop it FAKER!" Shadow shouted, Sonic was silent. He walked to the side a little widening the gap between the two look alikes. They finally came to dead end. "Dead end!" Shadow said furiously. "But- argh!" Shadow hit the wall in frustration, a piece of rock disappeared into the wall and a new path was opened.

"Cool, let's go!" Sonic said and walked ahead of Shadow in excitement, Shadow followed sighing. Hours passed and sonic started to feel hungry. "Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled in response. "I'm hungry… are you?"

"No Sonic, however I am tired." Shadow said in an irritated voice.

"Oh, shall we take a break th-"

"Tired of YOU!" Sonic was silent again, apart form his stomach which made a loud rumbling sound. It made Shadow's eyes narrow each time it did, he was so close to snapping even though Sonic couldn't help it. Sonic groaned out loud, he was starving. Sonic was about to complain but, "SHUT UP FAKER!" Shadow shout viciously.

"I though we agreed not to call each other that any more…" Sonic said timidly, knowing he'd get a beating. Shadow clenched his teeth, struggling to hold back his anger. Shadow's hand turned to a fist and Sonic froze. Shadow held up the fist and Sonic ran down the cave while Shadow chased.

"Get back now FAKER!" Shadow shouted, Sonic picked up the pace as Shadow was getting closer, CRASH! It was not a hit from behind though, Sonic had bumped into something.

"That's what we're looking for!" Sonic said in delight. There was a flash and a ghostly figure emerged from the pillar Sonic had bumped into.

"Who summoned me!" it boomed. Sonic was about to announce himself but Shadow stopped him,

"It was me!" Shadow said, Sonic scowled at him.

"Well, you shall be punished! How dare you awaken ME!" Shadow's pupils shrunk, Sonic smirked at Shadow, he was being punished. "you shall be stuck to the person you find most annoying for 12 hours!" There was a flash and he was gone, Sonic had closed his eyes from the flash and once he opened them he found that he was stuck to Shadow. Sonic's arm was stuck to Shadow's arm.

"you find ME the most annoying!" Sonic said in surprise. Shadow looked at Sonic as if to say 'duh'. "I can't believe it…"

"Me neither… 12 hours…" Shadow said, "How will I cope…" he said, trying to pull their arms apart, it was impossible. Shadow groaned with frustration, they both sat down.

"Shadow…" Sonic said. Shadow just shut his eyes tight. "I have to… go…"

"Well, you can't." Shadow said. Sonic was about to retaliate but shadow held up a fist, so Sonic didn't bother.

"We can't just do nothing for twelve hours!" Sonic said.

"What do you suggest we do then Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Uh… Sing songs?" Sonic asked. Shadow was not interested. "I spy?" Shadow looked around the empty cave to make his point. "Oh… uhh… a million green bottles standing on the w-" Sonic started to sing.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Shadow shouted until Sonic stopped, "NO Singing!" Shadow told him. Sonic though of something. "An NO rapping either…" Shadow said. "Or humming!"

"you are such a spoil sport Shadow!" Sonic complained. "You always ruin my fun! Why!"

"Because, your idea of fun is annoying faker."

"You're annoying too." Sonic said. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "It's always faker this and faker that, we agreed not to call each other that! And we both know that you're the faker, not me!"

"I was born first." Shadow said.

"I'm more famous, more people know me!" Sonic argued.

"I'm stronger!"

"I'm faster!" Sonic said.

"Only by about 0.0000000000000..." Sonic's eyes narrowed at the number of zeros.

"Shut up!" Shadow still continued, "Shadow, I get your point, please." Shadow still carried on. "Shadow…" Sonic moaned, "Shadow just…"

"0001 seconds faster than me!"

"Grr! Wanna bet!" Sonic said competitively. Shadow looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Oh right, we can't because were stuck together…" Sonic started to look very uncomfortable. "Ooooo…" he groaned. "Shadow…"

"What now faker?" Shadow hissed.

"I really gotta go…"

"Not in my presence…" Shadow said, "There's no way you're doing it."

"But I REALLY have to go!" Sonic said. "Don't you have to go?"

"I'm not even answering that question." Shadow said.

"That means you do have to go."

"No, it means I'm NOT answering the question!" Shadow shouted.

"no, it means you have to pee but you're embarrassed to admit it." Sonic said, Shadow growled. "Come on Shadow, I'll explode if you don't let me go!"

"No… just twelve hours Sonic and then you can go." Shadow said.

"I can't wait twelve hours!" Sonic said. "Why!"

"Because, for the lat time, you are not doing that while I can see or hear you doing it, so just shut up FAKER!" The two of them sat silently for a while until, tsssssssssss, "Eww, FAKER!"

"That's not me. Though I wish it was." he said desperately. "There must be a leak in here somewhere."

"Hmph… I knew that deep down." Shadow said.

"Shall we at least go back home?" Sonic suggested.

"No I am not going to be seen like this with YOU!" Shadow said, Sonic looked sad.

"But I'm starving!" Sonic said holding his stomach. "Ooooo this leak is really making me need to pee more…" Sonic complained, poor Sonic couldn't have felt worse. "Can we at least get away from the sound?" he asked.

"No Sonic… I want to see you suffer." Shadow said, Smirking. Sonic let out a scream of terror, this was unbearable to him. "Silence faker" Sonic got up and tried to drag Shadow with him.

"come on Shadow, please!" Sonic said, shadow stayed on the floor. "I really have to go!" Shadow pulled him back down again, "Shadow, I'm begging you…"

"That's good Sonic… I always wanted to see you beg, for you to be at my mercy… but what if I had no mercy…" he said, smirking. Sonic whimpered, holding himself between the legs. "Fortunately for you, I do have mercy…" Shadow said, getting up. "Go on." he said, they walked over to the wall and Sonic relived himself. Sonic was now feeling relaxed.

"Only food could made this perfect." Sonic sighed.

"And where do we get the food?" Shadow asked.

"From outside the cave." Sonic said.

"No, I told you we're not-"

"But we are so shut up faker!" Sonic shouted.

"I thought we weren't calling each other that any more." Shadow said, mimicking what Sonic had said earlier. Sonic tried to drag Shadow out of the cave while Shadow tried to stay put.

"C'mon Shadow… please!"

"no faker, we are not being seen like this, it'll be humiliating… oh god, I should have let you take the credit and let you be stuck with Amy for 12 hours, then I'd be free." Shadow said, longing for freedom.

"I am Sooooo glad you took the credit." Sonic said, shuddering at the thought of being stuck to Amy. "Shadow, please, I'm really hungry." Shadow pulled Sonic down so he would sit down. "Whoa!" Sonic said with shock. "How long do we have left?" Shadow looked at his watch and sighed.

"Eleven hours and thirty minutes…" he said. Sonic felt like crying, all of that and it had only been half an hour. Soon enough sonic started to yawn, Shadow felt tired too but didn't show it. Sonic tried to lie down but Shadow wouldn't let him.

"Please Shadow, I'll be less annoying if I'm asleep." Sonic moaned. Sonic got upset when he was tired. Shadow refused to let him sleep. "why won't you let me sleep?" Sonic was close to crying. Shadow as a horrible person to live with.

"Because, that's what gay people do, sleep together." Shadow said,

"This is an exception." Sonic said. "Think about it, Siamese twins have to do it and were king of like Siamese twins for half a day so we can sleep, no body will see us Shadow, it's the only way we'll get out of this sane."

"Since you went through all of that trouble to think of that… I'd say you're not that tired." Shadow said, smirking. Sonic was about to moan, "I was kidding, go to sleep!" Shadow said, he let Sonic lie down. Soon there was silence, Sonic had fallen asleep. Shadow was soon to do the same, the silence was so soothing it sent him to sleep. When shadow awoke he was half hugging Sonic, and Sonic was subconsciously accepting the hag, Shadow broke away,

"Wha… what happened?" Sonic said sleepily.

"Nothing happened, I had a bad dream, that's all." he said, he let sonic go back to sleep again. Shadow now felt really awkward and now wished he could get away from Sonic. He didn't want to fall asleep again in case it were to happen again and sonic noticed. Though the hug wasn't intended, he felt embarrassed about it. Shadow looked at his watch. "Four hours to go…" he sighed and drifted off the sleep again.

**Yay, done! The two of them aren't gay at all in this story, that's why Shadow didn't like being with Sonic, Sonic's a lot more laid back so he didn't mind much. This was just a story that has nothing to do with the other stories I did, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^**

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck**

**The Unexpected Chapter Two**

**Due to the demand of carrying on this story, I have decided to write another chapter for this story, Thanks Sisterpups, Sniper The Hedgehog and Mardfet for reviewing, that was a lot of reviews for me! Thanks!**

So, four hours to go and the two hedgehogs were both asleep. Sonic began to stir and he woke up again to find he was half hugging Shadow… his eyes opened wide and he pulled his body away from Shadow. It woke Shadow up. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked. Saw Sonic looking embarrassed, Shadow's eyes went wide. "No…" he said. "We were… you know what… weren't we?" Shadow said.

"YES!" Sonic screamed as if it was the end of the world. "Okay… let's just pretend none of this EVER happened… okay?" Sonic said shakily. Shadow agreed. "No more Sleeping! Besides, there can't be that long left."

"Four hours." Shadow said.

"What!" Sonic squeaked. "This is taking too long! I'm Starving!" he complained. "Please Shadow…"

"For the last time no!" Shadow shouted at him. They heard a rumbling stomach, this time it wasn't Sonic's.

"About time…" Sonic said. Shadow growled at him, "It's taken you like ten hours to become hungry, what's up with you?" Shadow didn't answer he only glared at Sonic. "Four hours… and no sleeping… what do we do?" Sonic started to think. "If we can't sing… or race… or play eye spy… then we could… start heading back?"

"No. I've told you a million times-"

"Okay, you don't want to be seen with me!" Sonic said.

"It finally caught on." Shadow said, "We could play beat the faker…" Shadow said mischievously.

"The faker being you I suppose…" Sonic smirked. Shadow put up his fist and Sonic shielded himself from a massive punch.

"If I were you I wouldn't try anything smart." Shadow growled. "No wonder you don't have parents, they probably abandoned you because you're so annoying." This made Sonic really sad. Shadow had done it, he had gone too far. That remark had filled Sonic with despair. "What's wrong faker, was it something I said?" Shadow sounded sympathetic. Sonic nodded his head. "Oh… about you parents… what did happen to them?"

"They're robots Shadow… and lost… and probably gone forever…" Sonic said. Shadow looked shocked, what had he done. He patted Sonic's back.

"I'm sorry faker… I know how it feels… you know the story…" Shadow said. Sonic nodded. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sonic said. "Because you're too stupid to know." Sonic smirked.

"Not as stupid as you faker!" Shadow shouted.

"You don't deny bein' stupid!" Sonic began to laugh.

"I meant I… you…" Shadow couldn't think of anything, he just growled. "I hate you faker…" he said, he tried to fold his arms but couldn't because on of them was stuck to Sonic. This made Shadow grumble even more. "Just four more hours and I'll be free!" Shadow said.

"And I can get something to eat…" Sonic said, rubbing his tummy. "Chilli dogs…" sonic said, dreaming about eating his favourite food. "I wish I could be eating now…" he said, hoping Shadow would agree to going outside. Shadow said nothing. "It would be great…" still nothing. "It would definitely get me to shut up!" he said, nudging Shadow with his elbow.

"Okay!" Shadow said. He stood up, pulling Sonic with him. "Let's go!" Sonic cheered and they made their way to the exit of the cave.

"Wait… the thing we came for…" Sonic said, he grabbed it and they left. It was another hour before they got out of the cave.

"Now we have to go somewhere we won't be seen…" Shadow said.

"I'm really quick Shadow, we won't be seen." Sonic said. "I know a place!" they rushed off to it. They found a chilli dog stand. "Mmm…. I can smell it already." Sonic went to buy one. Shadow pretended to be standing by Sonic, hoping the chilli dog seller wouldn't notice they were together. Sonic bought a chilli dog and left. He started to eat it. "So… what do we do for the next three hours…" Sonic asked with a mouth full. "I'm guessing your hungry."

"I'm not eating anything until you're gone Sonic." Shadow said. "I can't stand you anymore…" Shadow started to look desperate.

"Shadow… do you have to go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked. Shadow denied. "Shadow… you do… you're just to shy to admit it."

"I do not faker!" Shadow shouted.

"Why do you suddenly look so, desperate and jumpy then…" Sonic teased.

"No reason, stop asking me these questions…" Shadow said, getting irritated. Shadow held himself between the legs. Sonic started to laugh. "Shut up faker!" Shadow shouted at him.

"You do have to go!" Sonic teased. "Wanna find a bathroom?" he asked. Shadow shook his head.

"No way faker, not in front of you…" Shadow said. "This sucks…" ,

"Well… you'll only have to wait THREE more hours…" Sonic said, to tease him. "Which is nothing compared to my TWELVE hours…" this bothered Shadow even more, he hadn't gone in over twelve hours, including the journey there.

"I can't wait faker… we've got to find a bathroom!" Shadow said.

"There are none around here, but you can go in the bush…" Sonic said.

"That's good enough for me!" he dragged Sonic to the bush. "Okay… look away…" Shadow told him and he relived himself.

"Wow Shadow, that was a looong pee…." Sonic teased. Shadow punched him. "Oww!"

"And I'll do it again if you annoy me!" Shadow said. "So…" Shadow looked at his watch. "Two and a half hours to go."

"I know, lets go see a movie!" Sonic said. Shadow looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Why not? It'll keep me quite…"

"But that's what couples do… AS COUPLES." Shadow said.

"Were a couple." Sonic said. Shadow looked shocked. "A couple of hedgehogs who wanna see a movie.. There's nothing bad about that."

"How can you say that after the sleeping incident…" Shadow said.

"We promised not to mention it!" Sonic shouted at him. "Why did you say it!"

"To remind you of the situation we're in, now what can we do for two and a half hours that wont look stupid!" Shadow said. Sonic thought.

"We could go to my place!" Sonic said.

"Will anyone be there." Shadow asked. Sonic nodded, "Let me guess, Tails… No way, nobody is seeing us like this." Sonic groaned with boredom. This annoyed Shadow, "Fine faker, let's go see a movie, but the place has to be at least half empty!"

"Yay! Lets go!" Sonic said. He rushed to the nearest cinema, dragging Shadow along with him. "I'll get the pop corn, you get the drinks!"

"We can't Sonic… we're stuck together remember." Shadow whispered.

"Lets do it one at a time then…" Sonic grumbled. They got the snacks and went inside to emptiest theatre… "What are we watching?" Sonic asked, taking a bite of popcorn. They sat down. The movie started. "Oh no!" Sonic said, it was Bratz the movie. "This is for girls, we can't watch this!" Sonic complained.

"We paid for it… and we're not going to get the money back so we might as well…" Shadow grumbled. "On second thoughts…" Shadow said when the movie progressed, "Let's leave…" they dropped the snacks and went to the door only to be stopped by the attendant. "Excuse me." Shadow said and tried to go past. The attendant blocked the way.

"You can't leave until the movie is over." he said.

"But… my friend here really has to use the bathroom." Shadow said, he nudged Sonic with his elbow. Sonic put on the desperate act.

"No leaving."

"Where in the rules does it say you're not allowed to leave, you've got out money so let us out!" Shadow said. The attendant was about to refuse again but Shadow just pushed past him and ran out of the theatre. He ran to the counter. "I have a complaint!" he said banging on the counter. Someone came to it, "WHY, did that attendant try to get us to stay in the movie when we wanted to leave!" he shouted.

"Shadow, I actually do have to use the bathroom now…" Sonic said to him, he had drunk his extra large soda already.

"My friend here needed to go to the bathroom badly and that attendant would not let him go!" Shadow shouted some more.

"Shadow, I still DO have to go…" Sonic complained.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules, you shouldn't leave the theatre as it bothers other customers." said the person at the counter.

"WHAT other customers, this place is empty!" Shadow shouted some more. "We're leaving and don't be surprised if I sue!" Shadow hissed and the two of them left.

"Wow Shadow, that was a really dramatic act." Sonic applauded him. "Now, can we find a bathroom?"

"Sure Sonic…" Shadow said, he looked tired. So, they found a place for Sonic to relive himself and went to find something to do. "Two more hours…" Shadow said while looking at his watch. Shadow's stomach continued to rumble loudly.

"Shadow, you should get something to eat…" Sonic said.

"I can't, I've run out of money… spent the last of it on the movie we didn't even watch and the food we didn't eat…" Shadow said sounding sad. "I'm now, I'm starving…"

"Lets go home then Shadow." Sonic said. "I'm sure that by the time we get home this curse will have worn off and you can get something to eat."

"Okay…" Shadow said. They made their way home. By the time they did they had,

"Five minutes left…" Shadow said looking at his watch. Sonic looked exited, Shadow looked worn out. They sat down on a near by bench waiting for the time to end. Eventually they were counting down, three two one… nothing happened. Shadow let out a cry of frustration. Then, the flash came. They were free. "Yes!" Shadow cheered running away from Sonic, "Bye faker!" Shadow yelled to him as he left him behind, he looked back to see Sonic looking sad. Shadow come up to him. "What's wrong Sonic?"

"You're not going to speak to me again, are you?" Sonic said.

"Of course I will… no doubt I'll be put with you next mission. I'll see you around, I have to go get some food." he said and left.

Sonic waved good bye and went inside his house. "Finally peace and-"

"SONICKKU!" Came Amy's voice.

The End

**This story ended up being longer than I thought it would be, and ended differently to what I thought is would. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
